


One More Step

by calikocat



Series: Walk With Me [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't always see what's right in front of you, no matter how obvious. Sometimes you need to run away to find your way home. Buffy/Gokusen Drama crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor do I own Gokusen or Gokusen 2 or any other form of Gokusen.

Beginnings  
calikocat

word count: 2,159

XXX

She had it recorded, thanks to Shinohara-san and his camcorder, Sawada’s graduation speech that is. She watches the tape from time to time; it always leaves her feeling proud, teary, and ready to face her current students once more. It’s one of her most prized possessions that tape. His words give her courage; give her the strength to keep walking forward. No matter what she has to face.

She also had it recorded, thanks to the media and Sugawara, who finally figured out how to get the VCR to record right. Forever recorded the words spoken by her first students at the Symposium. That one leaves her bawling, happy tears of course. What else would they be, knowing that her students love her that much?

She sees Kuma from time to time. She talks to Uchi every now and then. Noda finally got into the art college he wanted. Minami is going to night school. She's proud, really proud.

So she watches the recordings from time to time...and after a while she hears it, hidden in his speeches. Sawada's confession. And she bangs her head against the table.

Sometimes she really is an idiot.

So now she waits. Waits for him to come back, and tell her straight, face to face, how he feels. Hopefully before she wears out the videos.

xxx

Sawada Shin wasn't sure what he was looking for when he went to Africa. He knew, in his heart that he was running away, but he wasn't sure how to take a step in the direction he wanted to go. A step towards her, a step in her direction, he wanted to step into her world in such a way that she would see him as a man, not as her precious student. Yamaguchi Kumiko was a woman who would need a strong man, a man who could keep up with her, probably even out run her. And he couldn't become that man if he was always running behind her.

So Africa. There he would be teaching. Building homes and schools, digging wells, and living out an existence he'd never known before. The physical work was hard, grueling even, but the people were open, friendly and he loved every minute of it.

There were some peculiarities of course. Stories of unbelievable things that existed beyond the border of the villages that he visited. Not to mention the warnings that the elders always gave him. Some were rather obvious, don't go out at night, this part of the world was still wild and there were all sorts of animals that could do him harm. Others...if you hear your name whispered from the shadows, ignore it, pay no attention... that didn't make as much sense to him. Not then anyway.

He'd been in Africa nearly two years when he finally understood the warnings, and they had nothing to do with animals.

It wasn't quite midnight when the screams started.

xxx

Xander cursed their luck. They just had to be bat demons...and not the good neutral bat demons...but the kind that liked to conjure up disease and suffering...or on the night of the new moon attack a village and freaking devour everyone.

And tonight was the new moon. Just great.

A scream ripped through the night, silencing the normal sounds of nature that usually filled the air. “Damn.”

“Boss.”

He looked over his shoulder at Abrihet. “I know.” He nodded at the others. “Save as many as you can.”

The slayers looked at him, all dark skinned, blending beautifully in the night shadows. These were his girls, the ones he had found, taken in, trained and loved like little sisters. Mosa, the first girl he'd located, gave him a grim smile. “Do what we can.”

And they entered the village.

xxx

The screams were unlike anything he'd ever heard, and had Shin up and racing for the door of the hut he shared with two other volunteers. The night was dark, the moon hidden by the earth's shadow, but the stars gave just enough light to create shadows. Silhouettes that swept and glided low over the village.

He gaped as one creature came close enough to the fire in the center of the village for the light to illuminate it. Shin had never seen such a beast...it was...some sort of...demon was the only word he could come up with to describe it. It swept back up into the sky, that horrible scream erupting from its throat again.

A few faces appeared in the doorways of various huts, wide eyes reflecting the firelight. One man, a neighbor and father of three, ventured outside his home and one of the creatures swooped down and snatched him up before Shin could even yell out a warning. There was a hoarse scream, followed by a horrible cracking of bones.

“Everyone stay inside!” Shin finally managed to shout. “Don't leave your homes!” His words were followed by the slamming of a door behind him. Damn bastard roommates had just shut him outside.

“He was a fool.” A deep voice grunted from his left. Shin nearly jumped, and glared at Ngozi, the wise man of the village.

“Don't do that!”

Ngozi gave him a little smirk as he did when he had a secret. “Adunbi will be missed.”

“Ngozi what the hell are those things?”

“Demons.”

“They look like giant bats.”

“They are.”

Shin clenched his fists. “Is that all you can say. Our friend was just killed and you...”

“Shin, my friend. I knew that he would die this night, had I interfered many more would have died.”

“You don't know that.”

“I do, just as I know that we will lose no one else this night. Help is here...though you should stop Adunbi's wife.”

“What?” He asked, as he turned toward the late Adunbi's hut. His wife, Oseye, was kneeling out in the open, sobbing for her husband, her hand clutching at her swollen stomach. She was nearing the end of her pregnancy; Adunbi would never get to see his fourth child. “Crap!”

He ran for Oseye, grabbing a torch from the edge of the fire, he got to her just before another creature came into view. Shin screamed in rage, swinging the torch, and catching one of the beast’s wings with it. It went spiraling, missing Oseye, and went crashing to the dirt. Shin stood his ground between it and the mourning woman.

Then the air was filled with...war cries? Women with weapons appeared from the shadows beyond the fire, killing the bat creature with ease. Even when the rest of the flock of demons came swooping down the women, no...They weren't women at all. They were girls. Teenage girls that took on the demons as if they were born to it. He had not seen such a beautiful example of ferocious femininity since watching Yamaguchi fight. One by one the demons swooped down to carry the girls off, and each one was killed for its efforts.

Except for one girl, the smallest, and probably the youngest of them. She was a little thing, probably not even in her teens yet. The demon that swept down for her, actually managed to pick her up, even as she screamed in outrage.

A man's horrified shout joined the girl's, and again Shin was moving, swinging his torch of justice and braining the creature. It hit the ground, the girl flying from its talons, and rolling until she came up in a crouch. She stared at him in shock, distracted and confused. The beast started to rise and Shin hit it again with the torch, and then kicked it. And suddenly it was like the brawls he'd been in during high school. Only much more deadly, which only spurred him to continue until the damn thing was unconscious.

“Enough.”

He looked at the girl. “What?”

“It is dead.”

Shin looked back at the unmoving form. “Oh...”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah...you're welcome.”

“Not bad.”

Shin looked up, and blinked in surprise. The voice belonged to a man...a white man. One with long hair that had just enough wave that it would have been stylish if it had been combed. His face was a little gaunt, and tanned from the African sun, much like his own, and there was some scarring around the stranger's left eye. “Not bad?” Shin finally asked.

“Yeah.” The man spoke in the local dialect, like Shin, and he spoke it well. “Most people run away screaming the first time they see a monster.”

“I'm not most people.”

“I can see that. Xander Harris. You have a name or should I call you Torch Boy?”

“Shin. Shin Sawada.”

xxx

Shin wasn't speaking to Jacob or Heath the next morning, it was kind of hard to make conversation with the guys who had locked him out of the hut in the middle of a demon attack. Neither of them would even look at him, they were so ashamed of what they had done in their moment of panic and fear.

Though it may be because he hadn’t much time for reflection; because in the early hours of the morning Oseye went into labor. In the excitement it was rather easy to ignore the other male volunteers, there was too much to do for the arrival of the baby, not to mention the injuries among their saviors needed seeing to. However the women volunteers, Stacy and Diana, were suitably vicious and cold to their compatriots.

Oseye had given birth to a healthy baby boy, which everyone was thankful for in the wake of events of the night. Shin had helped Ngozi prepare a tea to help the woman rest, not to mention preparing something for himself to calm his nerves. He was sipping tea and watching the sun rise when Harris found him at the edge of the village.

“So how long have you been in Africa?”

Shin glanced at the American. “Almost two years. I came here right after I graduated high school. You?”

“About a year...maybe a little more.” Harris looked thoughtful. “Actually I'm not even sure what day it is...or month for that matter.” He was silent for a moment. “Usually people ask a ton of questions by now.”

Shin frowned up at him. “Like what?”

He shrugged. “Like, what were those things? Why are those girls so strong? Are you all crazy?”

Shin felt a smile pull at his lips. “The girls surprised me a bit...that so many of them were that strong.”

That made Harris’ stare at him, long and hard. “You've met strong women before then?”

“Only one.”

“Huh...has she always been strong?”

Shin nodded. “She was raised by the Yakuza.”

Harris blinked. “Whoa. And you met this chick where?”

Shin smirked at him. “She was my homeroom teacher.”

Harris stared at him in disbelief. “Your teacher was a kick ass Japanese gangster?”

“Yeah.”

“I wanna hear this story.” Harris was quiet for a moment more. “Things will be awkward for you in this village after the stunt your roommates pulled.”

“Not much I can do about it.”

Harris made a sort of hmm sound. “Maybe there is...you want a job?”

Shin blinked. “What?”

“A job. We could use someone like you, and you'd still be helping people...but you'd get paid for it.”

He thought about it for a minute. He liked the work he was doing...but there was still so much of the world he hadn't seen yet. And... staying in Africa wasn't getting him any closer to Yamaguchi. “When do we leave?”

Harris grinned and they shook hands. “The sooner the better.”

xxx

Kumiko didn't get the first letter until she started teaching at Kurogin, and really, it couldn't have come at a better time. Before he'd only ever sent post cards to give her brief updates. But the three page letter that was waiting for her at home was just what she needed.

She was really struggling with this class; they seemed to be even more bitter and hateful towards adults than her students at Shirokin had been. Not to mention the problem with Odagiri...and the lie he'd told her. She'd never been so hurt by a student.

Sawada Shin's first letter saved her. Especially the last words.

“I'm one step closer...wait for me.” – Shin.

Kumiko nodded to herself. She could wait. She'd still be silly and chase after Kujo-sensei, because Shiratori-sensei is her friend its fun giving her a hard time. Besides, Shiratori-sensei expects the competition for the best looking bachelor in their area. But...she won't mean it. Not when she's waiting for Sawada Shin to come home.

XXX


	2. Watcher

Watcher  
calikocat

word count: 1315

XXX

Damn brats. She had someone to give chocolate to, and it wasn't Kujo-sensei. Shin just happened to be out of the country. Working in London for some international organization that dealt with...unbelievable things.

At first she'd thought Shin had gone insane...but when she mentioned vampires to her grandpa...he confirmed that they existed, as did other types of demons. It would have been nice to know something like that, after all her students were always going out past their curfews. What if a vampire decided to eat them on their way home from the arcade? Or what if a demon decided they needed a late night snack in the form of an Odagiri sandwich with a deep fried Yabuki on the side. And Take was practically bite-sized! 

She already had enough to worry about with their penchant for getting into fights, or getting scolded by Sawatari. She didn't need to be worrying about them getting eaten.

Maybe she should start training them? That would be a better option than say, abducting them all and keeping them safe in the cellar beneath the house. Maybe Shin and his coworkers had some sort of charms or spells that would keep her students safe. It wouldn't hurt to ask. After all she didn't think the boys would appreciate being kept in the cellar. And grandpa didn't approve of that method either, she'd asked just to be sure.

xxx

Life as a watcher was not for the weak. That's not to say you had to be physically strong to endure and enjoy this sort of life. You could be weak in body, or even average in body, but if your mind, and spirit were strong you'd be fine. Shin was strong, stronger than he'd ever been, in mind, body and spirit.

He'd been all over the world these last two years. Leaving Africa after meeting Xander and those girls had been a step in the right direction. A step toward his goal, toward Yankumi. Becoming a watcher brought him one step closer to becoming a man strong enough for her.

Shin had learned a great many things in Africa and many more when he left with Xander. It was strange, finding a family as closely knit as the Scoobies, as the heads of the ICG called themselves. The moment Xander had dragged him into the main conference room of their Home Office in England and declared him family the rest had accepted it, with almost no questioning.

Then Spike had walked into the room, and Buffy and Dawn had to drag them all back out of the conference room while Willow used magic to lock the doors behind them. Leaving a very irate Xander and a guilty looking Spike very much alone.

When the girls had to explain to him exactly why Xander was so pissed he knew he had blushed, in fact he had never turned as red in his life as he did then. Whenever Xander had spoken of his friends and family on their travels through the rest of Africa his eyes had been happy, nostalgic. When he spoke of Spike, there was always sadness, guilt, regret...it made his suspicions rise. But to have it confirmed in such a way was embarrassing. The people of Africa were more open than the Japanese...but this group was...it’s like they didn't even know the meaning of the word tact. Or boundaries...or personal space.

Xander and Spike stayed locked in the conference room for several hours before Xander used the intercom to order Willow to open the door. They emerged with mussed hair, swollen lips, and the smell of sex clinging heavily to their skin and clothes. Then his true induction as a Watcher began.

 

There were languages to learn, peace treaties to negotiate, and prophecies to research...and that was only the book work. Dawn, while still in high school seemed to be one of the heads of the research department, unofficially of course, and was thrilled at the fast pace his mind worked. She monopolized his time whenever she could, claiming that with his help they'd be able to head off an additional three apocalypses every May.

Willow, head witch of the Council, still seemed disappointed that he had only a little magical ability, luckily he could do some fairly decent wards and protection charms, but that was about it. This helped greatly because when he revealed in his letters just who he was working for, Yankumi had panicked. Oh she didn't care that vampires and demons were real, at least after she was certain he wasn't crazy, what worried her was something happening to her students. So the charms he made were sent directly to Japan, and passed out to her current students at Kurogin.

Buffy however seemed thrilled that he could fight, and had in fact been a delinquent in high school. When he mentioned he'd also been Valedictorian they'd all stared at him in shock, then Buffy had pouted about how perfect he seemed with a suspicious glint in her eyes. It was almost predatory.

Xander had saved him from whatever had been going on in her head with a simple sentence. “He's in love Buff.”

Her pout had increased, but the look in her eyes had disappeared and never returned when she looked at him.

Giles was...well he was sort of a combination of a father and the Scoobies own version of Yankumi. One moment he was a refined English gentleman and the next he was...scary...he was Ripper. Giles was in fact many things. He was a parent, a teacher, someone they looked up to, and someone they could tease. He was family. It was invigorating, especially the words Giles had spoken to him when he'd been with them for only six months. Giles had watched his interactions with various members, Watchers, Slayers, those still in training, the witches, and had been impressed. Shin still remembered the shock he felt when the council head had pulled him aside and said that no matter where life took him, he would always be family, and like Xander, Shin was like a son to him.

The day he'd been assigned his first Slayers...had been scary as hell. These were girls who were as strong as Yankumi, probably stronger, and he was responsible for them. And evidently a natural. Tenagne had been among them, the young slayer he'd saved in Africa, he had already earned her respect and loyalty. The rest followed suit when he treated them normally, completely at ease with their preternatural strength. His unit became one that was sent to areas that were not too problematic, due to Tenagne and the others being so young. Until they turned seventeen all four girls would be considered inactive slayers, such was one of the rules of the New Council.

The council as a whole was a good place for him, and he suspected that a lot of his former classmates would have fit in as well. They had the right kind of mindset for this kind of work, thanks to Yankumi, who taught them what it meant to be strong. The only difference...was that life as a Watcher was a lot more dangerous than that of a high school delinquent. And fighting with a weapon was necessary if you wanted you and your friends to survive. Other than that...it wasn't much different from high school...and sometimes he wondered if maybe Yamaguchi Kumiko was like Summers Buffy. A potential slayer that had slipped through the system. Buffy had not been found until she'd become a slayer. What if part of Yankumi's strength came from being a Slayer...that the council had been unable to find.

It was something that required research...research that he didn't have time for because there were so many other things to do. It was so easy to get caught up in the life of a Watcher.

XXX


	3. Faith

Faith  
calikocat

word count: 1735

XXX

Faith had to hand it to Red, that translator spell was so much better than actually learning to speak/read Japanese. It didn't help her blend in, but at least she could understand the people around her, and could read the street signs.

She went to the Oedo headquarters first. Shin had told her it was important to greet Kumiko's family properly...though why he wanted her to be the first of the council to meet with the Oedo group she didn't know. At least until she met them.

They kept their bodies mostly covered, to hide their tattoos...just as they hid their warrior nature behind smiles and gentle words. Their words were of course sincere, but Faith could feel the strength that they hid. Shin was right. These would be good allies for the council and the new office they intended to set up in Japan.

She shared a ceremonial cup of sake with Kuroda and Wakamatsu, the first of many they hoped once other members of the ICG came to meet them. They asked her questions about Shin and what he had been doing, she answered truthfully. Shin was fine, he was strong, and they'd be sorry to see him go. But the council was not where he was meant to be, and eventually the Watcher who trained him would send him back to Tokyo, and Kumiko. Tetsu was the only one who seemed depressed about that.

They gave her directions to Kurogin; she had a message to deliver. Tetsu saw her out.

“Shin will be returning then?”

“Maybe in six months...maybe sooner. Everyone likes him, he's good at research, fighting, and just listening to the girls when they need to talk. That's been his best point, being able to treat us normally when we could rip him to pieces. Our strength doesn't bother him; he makes us feel normal...less like freaks.”

Tetsu's face turned thoughtful, less sour at the idea of Shin. “Is it really that bad?”

She shrugged. “Personally I think a man that runs away from a woman because she's stronger than him isn't worth much.” She frowned, an image of Robin ghosting through her mind. “But a lot of the other girls aren't like me.” Faith gave him a look. “The oldest Slayer, Buffy, is a year older than me. She's had some pretty rotten luck with men, and hasn't found one that fits her. The two human guys she's been with...one used her, and the other left her because he couldn't handle her anymore.”

“Men like that don't deserve a warrior as a partner.”

Faith blinked at him in surprise, then smirked. “I think the girls will like you too.”

Then the hardened Yakuza of the Oedo group blushed.

xxx

Faith followed the directions Kuroda had written down for her and found Kurogin Academy easily enough. She got there in time to see a woman in a jogging suit run out the gates and down the street. The woman was around Buffy's height, petite, and wore her hair in simple pigtails. Her description matched the one Shin had given her.

She frowned and followed at a distance.

xxx

Holy crap. Holy Crap! No wonder Shin was smitten with the woman. The rage coming off her when she stood up for her students was...amazing. But instead of whaling on the punks that beat her kids up...she offered herself up as a punching bag. It was just crazy enough to work. Faith was not a person who was easily impressed, but Shin's woman...definitely impressed her.

Also...Yamaguchi...was definitely more than human. She didn't know exactly what that meant, but it was there. She held power that was similar to a slayer's...or like Xander had now since his travels in Africa. But...Yamaguchi Kumiko held back. Faith could tell that much. If the woman ever unleashed her true power...even Faith would probably dive for cover. The power she felt coming from Kumiko...made Faith wonder if there was such a thing as a Super Slayer, cause damn!

Faith let them have their little moment and heart to heart before she passed by the other teacher and revealed herself. Kumiko sensed her, probably a long time ago, and stood to face her. Her battle face back on as she turned.

Faith canted her hips just so, and smirked when all five boys sat up and took notice of her leathers...well four of them did. The fifth just sort of blinked. Hmm.

Kumiko's face changed from battle mode to a more confused look. “Can I help you?”

Faith kept smirking. “Yamaguchi Kumiko.”

“Yes. And you are?”

“Lehaine Faith.”

Kumiko must have recognized her name because her eyes widened. “You...you work for the ICG.”

She nodded. “I have a message for you.”

“A message?”

“From Sawada Shin.”

Her intake of breath was soft, and could barely be heard. “Is he coming home?”

“He's sorry for making you wait.” Faith started. “And he's sorry you'll have to wait a little longer.” She watched as the other woman closed her eyes, as if to ward off some pain. “But he is coming home. He's coming back to you. Give him another six months at least. Xander thinks of him as a little brother and is having trouble letting him go.”

Kumiko smiled. “He's doing well then?”

“Except for missing you he's great. He enjoyed the chocolate you sent.” Faith smirked when the other woman blushed. “Listen...I'm supposed to give you this.” Faith stepped forward, and pulled the locket out of her coat pocket. It was a simple oval on a gold chain, she handed it to Kumiko. “Here.”

Kumiko took it in her hands and opened it. Her smile was soft and brilliant. “Thank you Lehaine-san.”

“Call me Faith; you Japanese are too damn formal.”

“Faith-san.”

“Eh, close enough. Come on, I'll help you get your students out of here, looks like they're gonna have trouble walking.” Then, much to the brats' embarrassment she picked up the two prettiest boys, and walked out of the building, a boy balanced on each shoulder.

Their protests were drowned out by Kumiko's laughter.

xxx

Faith didn't like the superintendent Kurokawa. She waited until he and that Sawatari guy were done with Kumiko before she stepped inside the office and locked the door behind her. Both men stared at her in curiosity.

Kurokawa gave her a cool smile. “Yes?”

“Try not to give Yamaguchi too much trouble. From what I've seen she's a good teacher.”

“Is that so? I'll take it under advisement. Sawatari-sensei, see this woman out.”

Sawatari approached her. She picked up the visitor’s chair and broke it with a simple twist. They stared at her in shock, and a little fear. “Yamaguchi has ties to the company I work for. You mess with her students' futures and your own may be in jeopardy.”

“Do you work for the government?” Kurokawa asked, in an even tone that was falsely pleasant.

“No.” She smirked. “We're beyond you're government...I've already called one of the higher ups. You'll be getting a warning soon.” And she turned, broke the door, and walked out.

Some people simply needed to be bullied.

xxx

“Yankumi.” Takeda winced as he spoke. “Who was that woman?”

“Faith-san?” Kumiko turned to face her students, the problem on the blackboard momentarily forgotten.

“Yeah.” Hyuuga nodded. “She was really strong, like you.”

Tsuchiya smirked. “She picked up Hayato and Ryu like they weighed nothing...well Ryu is pretty skinny so he does weigh nothing. But Hayato is heavy.”

“Oi.” Hayato glared at him. “Watch it.”

“Its not like you're a girl worried about your figure.” Ryu murmured, hiding a smile.

Hayato turned his glare on Ryu, but Takeda asked her; “And who is Shin?”

Hayato's glare disappeared. “That's right; she said something about chocolate too.”

The entire class was interested now, but Hyuuga was the one who asked her; “I thought you gave chocolate to Kujo.”

Kumiko fiddled with the piece of chalk in her hands. “Ah, well. It was the same chocolate that I gave to all of the men here at Kurogin.”

“Obligation chocolate.” Ryu offered.

“Yes...but the chocolate I gave to all of you was homemade, and the chocolate I gave to the men in my family was homemade as well.”

“So...” Hayato smirked at her, though the expression had to hurt with his injuries. “Who is Sawada Shin?”

She continued to look at the floor for a moment more. “Sawada...Sawada Shin is...the man I'm waiting for. He's working in London right now for an international company. He's the one that made the protection charms that I gave you. You're carrying them right?”

Every boy held up their charm. Some were on their cell phones, some on their bags, or jackets, but they all had them. She let out a sigh of relief.

“So you sent him homemade chocolate.” Ryu looked closely at her, as if trying to decide something.

“Yes.”

“And he sent you that locket you're wearing now.” Hayato stated.

“Yes.”

“Yankumi.” It was Takeda again. “What's he waiting for?”

She gave him a small smile. “He said that I needed a man that was strong. One that could run beside me; not trail along behind, and not a man that couldn't keep up.”

Tsuchiya smirked. “He's seen you fight then.”

This time Kumiko smirked right back. “Of course. He and Kuma were classmates; I had to save them several times when we were all at Shirokin.”

The entire class gaped. Hayato fell out of his chair. Hyuuga looked like he'd swallowed a fish, and Takeda and Tsuchiya just blinked. Ryu continued to look thoughtful. “The age difference isn't that great between you.”

“Nope, just five years difference.”

Hayato remained on the floor, though he was struggling to stand up, clinging a bit to Ryu's chair and pant leg as he tried. “Yankumi has a man...who is a former student.”

Ryu nodded, and smacked at his hands. “Stand up on your own.”

Kumiko rolled her eyes. “We're done talking now. Back to the lesson.”

XXX


	4. Games

Games  
calikocat

word count: 1292

XXX

Xander did his best not to pout. It wasn't working; also it wasn't getting him out of what lay ahead of him.

Spike rolled over in their bed, practically on top of him and nuzzled at his throat. “Got to be done love. Faith has already gone ahead with the message.”

Xander gave up on trying not to pout and stuck his lip out. “Why does it have to be me?”

“You're the one that dragged him here, declared him family and trained him. You've got to finish it now. He can't stay.”

“He's the best Watcher I've ever trained.”

“Xan. He's the only Watcher you've ever trained.”

“And therefore he's the best. None of the other Watchers are like him. You should have seen it Spike, the first time he saw a slayer in action he wasn't shocked at all. The only part that got to him was that there were so many of them. Their strength...it was all old hat to him.”

“That's why he needs to leave. His loyalty to you is the main thing keeping him here.”

“I know, and I'm being selfish. He's still the best.”

Spike smirked and nipped at his jaw. “Don't sell yourself short; after all he learned how to be a watcher from you. But, like you told Buffy, he's in love. He's staid in contact with her this long, so that means he's still thinking of her.”

“Yeah. He writes a lot of letters to Japan.” A cool mouth sucked at his pulse and he moaned. “Distracting me isn't getting the job done.”

“It'll get this job done just fine.”

Xander smirked. “Procrastination always was my best subject.”

xxx

Wonderful. Shin's woman really knew how to get herself into a situation. She shook her head and put her phone to her ear. It was time to send Kurakawa that warning...and extend it to that Odagiri kid's father. Damn authority figures.

“Faith...do you have any idea what time it is in London?” Came Willow's voice...which wasn't groggy at all.

“Give it up babe. I know you're in Tokyo.”

“How...never mind. What's up?”

“I need your muscle. Seems Yamaguchi's students are going through a rough patch.”

There was a brief silence, and then Willow spoke again, with that steely/husky undertone that Faith loved. “Tell me everything.”

xxx

Odagiri bowed low to his father, his nakama following suit. Confusion marred the man's face as he stood looking down at the boys, what on earth was his son thinking. Standing up for such...his cell phone chimed at him. He ignored the bowing children and answered it, disrespecting them and the Oedo group all at once.

“Moshi moshi.”

“Odagiri-san.” It was a woman's voice, the accent was not one he could place...but she sounded foreign.

“Yes?”

“Let your son and his friends be, drop the charges and let them all graduate together.”

He frowned. “Who is this?”

“A friend.”

“To whom?”

“That's not important. What is important, is what will happen if you don't back off from this situation.”

“Are you threatening me?”

The woman continued; her voice soft and calm. “It seems like you've been involved in a lot of cover-ups...oh...that's interesting. You've accepted money from certain organizations too...blood money.” It sounded like she was smiling. “It would be bad if the media had this information...right? Odagiri-san?”

He blinked. Who was this woman? How did she know...about anything? “Resorting to dirty tricks is--”

“Aren't you the one threatening a school teacher right now? Aren't you the one picking on a bunch of kids? Isn't that much worse? Aren't you an adult? You've made your choices Odagiri-san; you chose to make those shady dealings. Those kids still have to find their paths. You've chosen yours. Leave them alone. They all have bright futures ahead of them. I'll make sure of it.”

“Who are you?”

“If you have any complaints, feel free to speak to your Prime Minister. I'll be telling him all about our conversation. Your son has a bright future ahead of him. Think carefully about what you say within the next few minutes. We'll be watching.” There was a click, and she was gone. He closed his phone and stared at it. He didn't have much choice now.

He looked at his son. “Do what you wish.”

Before anyone could say anything a woman stepped into view. A foreign woman. She strode to the group of boys still kneeling on the floor and handed several large envelopes to his son. “This is from our Company. There's all sorts of information on colleges, trade schools, work programs...pick where you want to go. We'll pay for everything.” Her voice and accent were nothing like the woman who had threatened him a moment ago. She smirked at him. “You got the call didn't you? Willow can be pretty scary when she wants to be. It’s one of the things that I love about her.”

“You!”

Yamaguchi stepped forward. “Faith-san. You're not doing anything shady? Are you?”

The woman shrugged. “He's the one involved with illegal stuff, he's the bully here Kumiko. We just happen to have the Japanese Prime Minister on speed dial.” Her smirk changed to an amused smile. “Besides, Shin is like family to us. That makes you family, as well as your people...and your students.”

“Thank you, Faith-san.”

“Ano...” Hayoto raised his eyes to her. “Yankumi's man has that much power?”

The woman laughed huskily. “More like our company has that much power...but Sawada Shin does have quite a bit of influence all on his own. You might know his father Odagiri.” She leveled her gaze on him and he tried not to gulp. “His father is a senator here.”

He froze...Senator Sawada's son was involved with this woman? This fourth generation Kumicho? Why the hell wasn't he informed of that!? Damn. This time he did gulp. “I'll drop the charges.” He stared at Ryu...how had he missed seeing any of this? For the first time his son was openly defying him. And there was power behind it, he'd chosen his allies wisely...or perhaps they'd chosen him. It was sobering, and made him wonder if he was really smothering the boy that much? “I'll expect you at home later.”

“Behave yourself.” The woman, Faith-san, smirked again. “Let him do his own thing.”

He breathed out a sigh. “I will.” He turned to Yamaguchi. “Will you look after him until he graduates...and I suppose even after that?”

“Yes.”

xxx

 

Odagiri had left with his wife, leaving Ryu behind with his friends. Faith considered her work done and tried to leave as well. Kumiko tugged on her sleeve before she could.

“Faith-san! What was all that?”

Faith shrugged. “Sorry, but we all have problems with authority figures.”

Odagiri Ryu gave her a puzzled look. “We?”

“The Senior Council. Most of us...are former delinquents. Including the boss. So we don't like it when good kids, especially ones like you that are struggling, are being bullied by adults that have no idea what you're going through.” She winked at Kumiko. “Help your students go through the packets. There's a lot of opportunities to choose from.” She walked toward the door. “Later Kumiko.”

Again Kumiko tried to stop her. “Wait, Faith-san! Where are you going?”

“My girlfriend is waiting for me.” Faith laughed. She'd never made so many men blush at the same time. It was a new record.

XXX


	5. Looking Forward

Looking Forward  
calikocat

word count: 1683

XXX

Shin sighed as he picked up the phone by his bed and dialed Natsumi's number. She was in university now, living alone in a small apartment. Their parents were trying not to screw up with her like they had him, so they were giving her the space she needed to be herself. He supposed he had to give them credit for trying...even if it annoyed him that their father mentioned at every political function that his only son worked for an international company that had more money than the sky had stars. Stupid old man. 

He waited while the phone rang, even with today's technology it sometimes took a while for an overseas call to connect. When it did he started to greet her...only to hear giggling...and a voice that should not have been in his little sister's apartment.

“Moshi moshi.” Said a masculine voice, one he knew quite well.

“Hey Minami...you better have a really good explanation.” Shin told his friend through clenched teeth.

“Huh?”

“Why are you in my little sister's home at this time of night?”

“Uh...Shin?”

“Yeah.”

“Uh...here's Natsumi-chan.” There was a bit of a scuffle, more giggling (Natsumi), a few curses (Minami) and then his little sister's cheerful voice was greeting him.

“Onii-chan! How are you?”

“Why is there a guy in your apartment? One of my old classmates...and soon to be dead friend.”

“Shin! I'm an adult you know, and I really like Yoichi-kun, don't scare him off.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“We started hanging out a year ago, just as friends. He helped me out on the train when some guys were harassing me. We've only been dating seriously for a few months. Dad gets all red whenever I mention him but he doesn't say anything.”

He took a breath. It was rare for Minami to get serious like that...and their Father certainly hadn't changed that much. “What exactly did I interrupt?”

“We just finished watching a movie...and we were cleaning up the popcorn.”

“Popcorn?”

“There was a bit of a food-fight in the middle of the movie.”

He rolled his eyes. “I'll let it slide, but I'll want to talk to him about this.”

He heard her sigh. “Ne, what did you want? It is kind of late.”

“I'm coming back to Japan soon.”

“Really? When?”

“Maybe as soon as two weeks, I was wondering if you...and I guess Minami could air out the apartment for me. I can call Kuma too if you need more help.”

“Your apartment isn't that big, Yoichi-kun and I can handle it. It'll be good to see you nii-chan.”

“Yeah. Take care Natsumi...and put the idiot back on.”

She sighed again and then Minami was on the phone. “Shin?”

“Make sure you thank her, otherwise I'd be throwing your body into the ocean when I got there.”

“Yes sir...Onii-sama.”

“Idiot...don't hurt her...ever.”

“That...I won't Shin. If I did I'd throw myself in the ocean.”

“Good.”

xxx

“This...is almost too good to be true.” Ryu murmured.

Hayato glanced up from his own packet and gave him a curious look. They were sitting in his family's small kitchen at the table across from one another. His dad was working, and wouldn't be back for a week...and Taku was at a friend's. “What is?”

“All of this. That foreign woman just handed us everything we could ever want. We could go anywhere, college overseas, learn a trade...it doesn't make any sense.”

He blinked. “I know I'm not as smart as you but even I can read the pages here.”

Ryu glared at him. “That's not what I meant.”

Hayato sighed and rested his cheek on a fist. “You're thinking about what happened with Hyuuga, that shady guy he was working for, and the gambling in the back room.”

“Yeah.”

“This is different.”

Ryu kept glaring at him. “How is this different?”

“Yankumi trusts that woman, Faith-san. If Yankumi trusts her, then shouldn't we be able to?”

“My dad still wants me to go overseas.”

“That's fine, but this way I can go with you.”

Ryu blinked, and gave him a look that clearly said 'you're crazy'. “Why would you want too?”

Hayato swallowed and broke eye-contact. “We wasted too much time over that misunderstanding...and you're my best friend. Why wouldn't I want to stay with you?”

There was a shifting, a chair being slid back and a hand grasped his chin and forced his gaze back up. His eyes met Ryu's. “Say it plain, or don't say it at all.”

Hayato swallowed again, trying to draw the words to his tongue. “We wasted too much time because of the fight. Then your dad nearly took you away...and I was so scared that Kudo was going to kill you that time.”

“Hayato.”

He couldn't keep his eyes from watering...stupid girly emotions. “I want to stay with you. I don't want to walk forward into this life unless it’s by your side.”

“...That was almost poetic. Are you sure you're the real Hayato?”

This time he glared. “Idiot. I just confessed to you and you're making fun of me. I love you! Idiot.”

Ryu smirked and leaned down to press their lips together, he still held Hayato's chin so there was no escape...not that escape was even on his mind. When he pulled away he smiled, one of his rare smiles, the ones that made his face shine. “Love you too. Took you long enough.”

Hayato snorted. “That's why you always ignored the girls. You should have said something.”

“I'm saying it now. Isn't that enough?”

Hayato pulled him back down for another kiss. “Yeah.”

Ryu murmured against his lips. “This isn't getting anything done. We still need to make a choice.”

Hayato's smile was mischievous. “I choose you. I choose us. Let’s go to England.”

Ryu smirked. “Together.”

“Yeah.”

Ryu kissed him again. They'd made their choice.

xxx

“Thanks for having me boys. It’s been fun.”

The guard at the gate rolled his eyes. “Just try to stay out trouble Oshima-san.”

Kyo grinned at the guard. “Ne, Shimizu-san.” Their eyes met. “Let me know if you have any trouble.”

Shimizu gave him the briefest of nods. “Take care of yourself.”

Kyo gave a brief wave and stepped outside the prison gates, and drew in a breath of freedom. Then he blinked. His welcoming committee was not what it was supposed to be. There was a nondescript black car, that much was right...but it was not Wakamatsu waiting for him. It was a foreigner, a tall man, thin with hair starting to go grey, and he wore glasses. He gave Kyo a small bow, he returned it. This man...must be Giles Rupert, head of the organization they were forming ties with.

Kyo approached him and Giles held out a hand, they shook, and then Giles offered him a cigarette. Kyo lit up and breathed deep. “So I have you to thank for my early release?”

Giles nodded and leaned against the car. “Indeed. Consider it a bit of good will. Sawada Shin thinks highly of your people and your Oujo, and frankly, Oedo is the most honorable of the gokudo. We are especially impressed with your sense of honor and refusal to take part in the drug trade.”

“Sawada Shin. He the kid that Oujo taught back at Shirokin? The one that fell in love with her?”

“He is.” Giles smiled. “I believe his feelings are reciprocated.” 

“Tch. You talk too fancy; you need to loosen up some.”

Then...Giles took off his glasses, and leveled a very hard, very cold look at him. “I want this relationship between our organizations to work out well Oshima Kyotaro; your underestimating me will not help matters.”

Kyo blinked, and then smirked. Maybe this guy wasn't so stuffy and proper after all.

xxx

Buffy looked at him like he was crazy. “You know, most guys get the woman they love flowers, or jewelry. Chocolate is good too.”

“I've been away for four years; I don't think flowers would be good enough.”

She nodded in agreement. “Good point, but jewelry lasts longer anyway. Why not get her a necklace? Earrings?”

“Her ears aren't pierced, and I've never seen her wear a necklace.”

She blinked in shock. “Seriously? Never?” Buffy shook her head in disbelief. “Do you realize how big these things get? Dawn dragged me to a show once, they get huge!”

“That's fine. She won't mind how big it gets.” He gave her a hint of a smirk. “She didn't have much of a childhood; she spent most of it training to become strong so she wouldn't be bullied.”

A bit of understanding reflected in her eyes and she smiled. “Maybe your way is better. If a guy gave me a puppy I probably wouldn't be able to turn him down.”

Shin snorted and looked back to the pile of sleeping pups, all of them white, fluffy and very adorable. There was one that wasn't sleeping, instead it was staring at him intently, and unlike its siblings it had some color, a bit of grey on its ears.

“This one.” Shin told the breeder. “This is the one.”

“Are you sure? Usually people new to the breed want solid white.”

Shin shook his head. “It’s perfect.”

“Alright. He's a good one, as far as breeding. Don't know about temperament, he hasn't shown much personality yet.”

Shin stared at the puppy some more. It blinked and barked at him, then wagged its tail. “His temperament is fine. I'll take him.”

“What are you going to call him?” Buffy asked.

“Fuji.”

XXX


	6. Homeward Bound

Homeward Bound  
calikocat

word count: 1612

XXX

“Are you firing me?” Shin asked him, looking at Xander in what he hoped was a non-accusing tone. They were sitting in one of the studies of the London Office, the true Head Quarters of the New Council.

Xander snorted. “That's a stupid question. You know I'm not.”

“But this eviction is mandatory.”

Xander rolled his eyes. “From what you've told me...and from what Faith has seen, you have a hell of a woman waiting for you.”

Shin rolled his eyes. “I think you guys are worse than Yankumi about getting involved in other people's business.”

“It’s a thing, besides, you don't really mind.”

Shin was quiet for thoughtful moment. “I'm not a Watcher anymore, am I?”

Xander blinked at him in disbelief. “What the heck made you think that? Of course you're still a Watcher. Come on Shin, we're gonna have a brand new office in Tokyo, we'll still be counting on you every now and then.”

“But not full time.”

“No, not full time. You're gonna be too busy for that.”

“Say's who?”

“Says Kuroda-san, at least if you're serious about his granddaughter.”

He blinked. “You seriously need to stop meddling.”

Xander smirked. “Go pack...wait...actually we've got some new recruits that I want you to meet. Giles should be done with the tour by now.”

“What are you up to Aniki?”

“Me? Up to something?”

“You're not as sneaky as you think you are.”

“Come on, spoil sport.”

xxx

“Sugei!” Hayato said again, for what seemed the one-hundredth time...it was beyond annoying.

“Can you stop saying that?” Ryu asked him.

“No I can't.” Hayato made a face at him. “Come on Ryu, look at everything here. Even your dad would be impressed with this place.”

While true it didn't change much. “Maybe. But I don't think this is what he had in mind when he wanted to send me overseas to study.”

“Yeah, but we're still together this way.”

Giles-san smiled at them. “I hope you enjoy your time with us...just remember that you have come highly recommended and that we are expecting great things from the two of you.”

They nodded...nervously.

“Yo! G-man!”

Giles-san gave a very put-upon sigh. “Xander, please don't call me that in front of the new trainees.”

Xander turned out to be a dark-haired young man with laughing brown eyes, there was some scaring around the left eye, but it wasn't very noticeable. “Everyone spoils my fun. Hey are these the new guys?”

“You know they are...oh Shin, have you packed yet?”

Another man...this one was Japanese and he shook his head. “Not yet. Xander wanted me to meet these two...though he hasn't said why.” He looked at them, his dark eyes were steady, and his will was strong.

Hayato and Ryu shared a brief glance before introducing themselves and bowing. Shin returned the bow. “Nice to meet you, I'm Sawada Shin.”

Again the young men shared a glance, this time with wide surprised eyes. Xander was all but rolling on the floor with laughter.

Shin rolled his eyes. “What have you done Aniki?”

Giles took pity on them all. “These two just graduated from Kurogin Academy. I believe your young lady Yamaguchi Kumiko was their homeroom teacher.”

Shin took a half-hearted swipe at Xander who dodged gracefully. “You are worse than her.”

“Relax Shin. Visit with the new guys for a bit before you pack. Your plane doesn't leave until the day after tomorrow.” Xander grinned and then ran off.

“Crazy Americans.” Shin muttered.

“Being English I highly resent that.” Giles smiled at him though as he said it. “Well, I leave them to you Shin.” He followed after Xander, chuckling.

“Crazy, all of them.” He looked to the still wide-eyed boys and sighed. Might as well get to know them...and scold them for all the trouble they'd been to Yankumi, especially Odagiri.

xxx

She was very lucky, Kumiko decided, that the Council had hired her. If it weren't for their offer she'd never have been able to stay home and teach. There just weren't many jobs open for teachers, most were already filled...However this wasn't quite what she had in mind.

The children were gathered in groups in the main room of her grandfather's house, each age group studying something different. Their ages ranged from sixteen to twelve, most of the girls were slayers, though a few of both genders were siblings with no abilities, and the rest of the girls and the boys had some talent in magic.

These were the next generation of the ICG, the International Council of Guardians, and they were in her care until a school could be built for them, complete with living quarters. The Oedo home office had never been so lively or had so many children underfoot. Her grandfather found the situation delightful, and he and the others were helping to train them, at least until other instructors could be appointed.

It wasn't quite what she had in mind, but it worked out quite well. 

xxx

As it turned out there was a mini apocalypse scare that delayed his flight, and gave Hayato and Ryu a taste of just what they were getting into. Some little cult had tried to summon an old one, and instead had opened a portal to the world of shrimp and had nearly sucked their world into it. The clean up was not pretty. None of them would be able to go out for seafood for quite some time, if ever again.

The three of them were sitting in the kitchen at one of the tables, eating instant ramen, beef flavored, and enjoying the odd quiet of the early hour. Shin contemplated the young men for a while, both had handled the situation well, not many people can stay calm when cleaning up and disposing of shrimp the size of a panda. But there was something that had been bothering him. The closeness they shared...reminded him...of...he smirked.

“You should let someone know soon.” He said casually.

Ryu looked up from his food. “Know what?”

“That you're a couple.”

Ryu froze and Hayato started choking on his ramen, Shin grinned in amusement and kept eating. When Hayato could breathe again he glared at Shin. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“If you don't tell them now, the girls will never leave you alone, don't let them get their hopes up thinking they have a chance with either of you.”

Hayato continued glaring at him, Ryu however looked thoughtful. “Wouldn't it be safer to keep it quiet?”

Hayato turned his glare to his new target. “Ryu!”

“He already knows Hayato.”

Hayato looked down at his ramen and stayed silent. Shin shook his head. “Why would keeping it quiet be safer?”

“My dad.” Ryu murmured.

Shin shrugged. “Is back in Japan, and things are different here. You're less likely to be harassed for it. Besides, if you don't tell anyone, you could end up separated when you get your first assignments abroad.”

That made them share a worried look, well it looked more panicky on Hayato than worried. Ryu nodded. “How do we tell them?”

“Will it really be okay?” Hayato asked in a whisper.

Shin nodded. “Just make sure you're seen cuddling or making out somewhere, the rumors that will start will take care of everything else and the girls will know you're off limits.”

They blinked at him and said together. “Will that really work?” “That's it?”

Shin smirked. “It works for Spike and Xander.” He tried not to laugh at the open-mouth stares that comment received. “Although...when they were reunited Willow locked them in the main conference room for a few hours. We're all very glad its sound proofed.” Their blushing faces practically made his day.

xxx

Coming back to Japan after being gone for so long was like a cultural shock in reverse, Shin decided. The people he passed by at the airport looked straight ahead, never making eye contact with anyone else. Never varying from their paths or casually greeting those they passed. One would think that spending the last couple of weeks with Hayato and Ryu, guiding them and training them before Xander took over would have better prepared him. However they were more open than most Japanese, and they were fitting into the Scooby family rather well. Spending time with the young men did get him used to speaking Japanese on a daily basis at least.

After coming through customs, he and an equally exhausted puppy made their way to their first stop, his old apartment. Luckily he'd called ahead, before the almost apocalypse, and Minami and Natsume had opened it up for him and aired it out. He was glad of his foresight because the jet-lag was bad and as soon as he had taken Fuji for a short walk he all but collapsed onto his futon. He slept for what felt like days, but according to the clock it had only been a few hours, thanks to the puppy, which insisted it needed to go again. Once that was done and the food and water bowls had been refilled he was out again.

He awoke in the early afternoon, walked Fuji again and put himself to rights in the bathroom; he knew he couldn't put it off anymore. It was time to visit the Ooedo house.

XXX


	7. Lion's Homecoming

Lion's Homecoming  
calikocat

word count: 1816

Author's Notes: I fail at writing an Irish accent. T_T

XXX

He had just reached for the door when there was a knock on the other side. Shin paused...shared a look with Fuji, who just wagged his tail, and opened it. Giles was standing there, looking a little haggard...maybe even hung over.

Shin smirked. “So, what happened to you?”

Giles, for all his years looked like a sheepish teenager. “I believe I partied too hard, as you young people say.”

“Faith told me about Oshima-san, and Spike can't wait to meet him...found a kindred spirit?”

Giles grinned. “Of a sort. I don't suppose I could make use of your futon while you're out?”

Shin stepped aside in silent invitation and Giles stepped across the threshold. “Make yourself at home Giles. I have somewhere to be...is that lipstick on your collar?”

Giles smirked and gave his shoulder a pat. “Probably. Good luck...oh...here.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. “Fuji will need these.”

“Ah, you had his tags made. Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Now, get going.”

Shin nodded. “I'm off.”

xxx

The way to Yankumi's hadn't changed much. Everyone in the market near her home had a smile on their face, much to the contrast of store owners of other neighborhoods. Not for the first time he wondered if it was because this part of the city was crime free. No delinquent in their right mind would cause trouble inside Oedo's territory.

Swift movement caught his eye, and a girl stopped beside him. She looked up at him in shock and recognition. “Shin!”

He nodded at her. “Orla-chan.”

The young slayer continued to stare. Her natural auburn hair shone in the afternoon sun, setting her apart from the people around them. She spoke in English, her Irish accent thicker than usual, such was her surprise. “Yeh came back fer her then?”

“Yes.”

“I'll go ahead and announce yer presence to the boss.” She grinned at him. “Kumiko will be glad te see yeh.”

He nodded at her. “Remember to speak in Japanese.”

Her eyes widened, and she nodded back. “Right...er...hai.” And she was off, running towards the Oedo home.

“Come on Fuji.”

Fuji wagged his tail and walked beside him, the leash stayed slack, he had no idea where they were going and was content to let Shin dictate their path. In no time at all they were at the front gate.

xxx

Orla ran past her sister slayers training with Tetsu and Wakamatsu, she nearly ran past Sugawara in the entryway. However he caught her around the waist and lifted her up. “You're shoes, Orla-chan.”

“Oops.” She gave him a guilty smile. “Forgot.”

“What's your hurry?”

“Shin is back.”

His eyes widened. “Put on your slippers and tell everyone inside. I'll tell Wakamatsu.”

“Hai!” They smiled at one another and she slipped off her shoes, stepped up into the house and slipped on the first pair of slippers she saw...which were too big for her feet, and went scurrying into the house. “Boss! Boss!”

Sugawara laughed and turned to put his own shoes on, but stopped when Wakamatsu, Tetsu, and the other young ladies peeked inside. “Sugawara? What’s gotten Orla-chan so stirred up?”

He grinned. “Sawada Shin is back.”

Wakamatsu laughed and pumped his fist in the air. “Ojou will be glad to see him.”

Tetsu looked less pleased, but he smiled anyway. “She will won't she.”

A haggard looking Kyo stumbled into view from inside the house. “Why is Orla-chan so excited at this ungodly hour?”

Tetsu smirked a bit. “Aniki...it's the afternoon.”

“You're not as young as you used to be Kyotaro. You shouldn't stay out so late with the women or Giles-san.”

“Shut up.”

There was a commotion outside, a series of high pitched squeals from the young slayers, and the barking of what sounded like a puppy. A moment later Shin appeared in the entry way, a very large puppy in his arms.

The men of the Oedo group looked at him. The boy they knew had grown. He was a little taller than they remembered, his lean frame had filled out a bit, and though his clothes hid the muscles they knew were there, he stood proud, unshakeable.

The girls were still cooing over the puppy...wait...puppy?

Shin looked at them and smiled. “I'm back.”

There was another commotion, this time from inside the house, the pounding of footsteps growing ever closer. Kumiko appeared, flanked by Ryuichiro and Minoru; they stopped, and stared at Shin.

Shin smiled at her, and put the puppy down. “I'm home.”

“Shin.” Kumiko smiled at him, her face unchanged by the four years they'd been apart. “Welcome home.” And she launched herself into his arms; he opened them just in time to catch her.

“Gomen.” He whispered into her ear as he held her. “It shouldn't have taken me this long.”

“It’s okay. You came back, after all.” She pulled back and smiled at him. “And you sent a group of cute students to keep me company.”

“Kumiko. There's a lot I need to tell you...but I need to speak to Oshima-san and your grandfather first.”

She rolled her eyes, though a bit of a blush touched her cheeks. “Men can be so sensitive about these subjects.”

He grinned at her. “You've been spending time with Willow.”

She nodded. “Come on then. Minoru's made a wonderful meal.” Before she could drag him inside though, there was a whining by her feet. “Oh...who's this?” She knelt down to pet the puppy. “Kawaii!”

Shin knelt down beside her. “His name is Fuji, and he's yours.”

Kumiko's eyes widened. “Mine?”

“Ah.”

“Thank you.” She scooped up Fuji, despite his already impressive size and stepped up into the house. “Ne, what breed is he?”

“Great Pyrenees.”

“Oh...” She looked at the puppy in her arms. “He's going to get a lot bigger isn't he?”

“Yep.”

Ryuichiro laughed and motioned them all to come inside. “Don't just stand there young ones. The meal will get cold. Minoru, we'll need more places set.”

“Hai!”

xxx

Dinner was lively if uneventful, and Fuji behaved himself remarkably well, though several of the children slipped him treats from their plates, he didn't beg for the handouts. His training was coming along well. Shin sat at the head of the table, as he always had when he'd eaten there before, Kumiko was at his right, Ryuichiro at his left. The rest of the group sat along the low table, a mixture of ages, genders, and nationalities.

It was home, he felt as comfortable here as he did among the Scoobies...in fact he couldn't wait until the day came when the Scoobies would be sitting with the core of the Oedo group, sharing sake and a meal.

 

After dinner the children scattered, some had assignments from Kumiko, some went on patrol with Sugawara, and the remaining rugrats took Fuji for an evening walk.

Oshima Kyotaro caught Shin's gaze and motioned for him to follow, Kumiko gave him an encouraging smile, and made herself scarce, practically shoving Minoru into the kitchen to help him with the clean up.

“So, the young Lion has come to claim what he left behind.” Kyotaro smirked as he slid the door closed behind them.

“Lion?”

“Why not? You've been to Africa...exactly how serious are you about our precious Ojou?”

Shin leveled his gaze on the man who was like a father to Yamaguchi Kumiko. “She's the only woman I have ever thought about. No other woman fills my head or my heart the way she does.”

“Oh, sounds serious.”

“Oshima-san, do I have your permission to court Kumiko?”

“Kyo-san.”

Shin nodded in understanding. “Kyo-san, do I have your permission?”

“It would seem she's already made her choice. All we want is Ojou's happiness.” They stared at one another for a moment longer. “You have it, but know this Young Master Lion, if you break her heart, I will break you.”

Shin smiled. “Understood.”

“What's that smile for?” Kyo asked.

“I recently had a similar talk with a friend of mine, regarding my little sister.”

“Ah, you understand both sides then. Good.” He smirked. “Go talk to the Boss now.”

Shin bowed. “Thank you Kyo-san.” He left the room in search of Ryuichiro.

Kumiko appeared behind Kyotaro. “Thank you.”

Kyo shrugged. “You smile more when his name comes up. More than any of your crushes ever did. Real smiles, not that goofy look you sometimes get.” She smacked his shoulder.

xxx

“You're off to a good start, Shin-san.” Ryuichiro told him, taking a drag from his pipe. “Kyo gave his blessing then.”

“He did.”

Ryuichiro smiled kindly at him, but behind the smile, his eyes were solid steel. “I always liked you best. Even back then you were a better match for her than that detective, and Tetsu never could confess his feelings for her. You were the only man she ever brought here simply because she wanted your company.”

He felt a light blush coming on. “I was always happiest eating dinner with her and all of you.”

“Do right by her Shin.”

Shin bowed low. “Thank you.”

xxx

“Is the clean up done?” Shin asked her as he entered her room.

Kumiko was sitting on the floor, leaning against the column. She looked over her shoulder at him, a vague pout on her face. “Minoru kicked me out of the kitchen.”

“Too busy trying to eavesdrop?”

“I had to make sure no one maimed you in defense of the honor of the precious Ojou.” Her smile was just a bit bitter.

Shin shook his head and sat beside her. “Titles don't mean much to me, they never have. To me...you have only been Yankumi...and Kumiko. You don't need to be anyone else.”

“Shin?”

“I'm going to kiss you now.”

She blinked. “Why are you telling me?”

“So you won't hit me out of surprise.”

“Oi!”

He smirked and leaned toward her, she met him halfway. Their first kiss wasn't what you'd see in any romance film, or novel. There were no fireworks, no band playing. It was simply Sawada Shin, and Yamaguchi Kumiko, starting on a path that was new to them both. It was warmth, and life, heart and soul. This was the real homecoming.

They pulled away from one another, and smiled. The giggles coming from downstairs however made them roll their eyes.

XXX


End file.
